


Cover of Starfall

by Inkevagelion



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkevagelion/pseuds/Inkevagelion
Summary: In the year of 2030. Young adults are allowed to rebuild abandoned towns into towns of their dreams. Be the entrepreneurs of the century. When these four friends, a sibling pair, a cottage core caster and a identity finding nobody discover the lost town, they name it Starfall. Rebuild it into a open minded accepted pagan wicca community that hopefully the government can accept too.
Relationships: Cordell Denver/Raphael Morningstar, Cordell Denver/Sebastian Ariel, Sebastian Ariel/Zelda Mauve





	Cover of Starfall

**Author's Note:**

> this story is 18+  
> \- lgbt+ friendly  
> \- different love angels  
> \- new discoveries   
> \- ya wicca modern fantasy

THE COVEN OF STARFALL ; prologue 

Sunsets, woodlands and prosperity. Four individuals entered into a blue grey mansion home with backpacks and methods of transportation. The white blonde lady was wearing an all black dress with black stockings, white boots and her red bandana on her head. Parked her 2029 Honda CRV into the garage way, another dark brown with blonde highlights was wearing a black leather jacket white a white t shirt printed graphic shirt, she wore long sweatpants and her black sneakers in the passenger seat. The brown hair short hair male who was wearing a jean jacket and a more aesthetic like outfit was walking to the mansion. While the other male, skating on his Tony Hawk skateboard while wearing a more simplistic black oufit entering into the mansion.

The video camera on the Iphone was beeping quickly. The timer starts at 00:00 and counts right then after seconds by seconds. As the four individuals standing in the balcony of a small abandoned paranormal town. The tripod adjusted to everyone's respective heights. The skyline is a misty sunset while the color scheme of their outfits were black and white. 

The petite lady began to speak. Clearing her throat softly. “Why hello everyone! My name Cynthia Ariel” she motioned her older brother who was like a inch or two taller. “This is my brother Sebastian”

Sebastian who was right next to her gave a small wave to the camera “We are here to announce that we are launching our open invitation to the lovely town of Starfall.” they motion to the town being shown in the balcony. “Anyone can live here because we are recreating back to its glory.”

Another male, a little bit shorter than Sebestian and on the left of the camera. “In this world- it is legal to reconstruct a town, village, kingdom or city. With just only three things. A group of starting people, their purposes and well- the branch of the internet. And since we are all witches, we have the upper hand.” On the far right of the camera panel. A medium height lady with platinum white blonde hair and a red bandana wrapped at the temple. Wearing the same outfit as the others speak out.

“We are calling to all outsiders- to all of the people who want to start a new life. Come to starfall- and this is what you need. Please bring your things, whether it's little or a lot. Bring them. Bring materials to reconstruct our homes. And please bring yourselves. Gaining popularity is a helpful and hopeful goal. To rebuild this town and create a community of magic wielders…”

Cynthia smiled as she looked over and perked a smile “Please tell your friends and head over to Starfall. The town of the non believers.” She then looked over and walked away. The others following pursuit. And the video was done. Cynthia smiled happily as her bursting energy as her project of rebuilding this town is complete. “Zelda hun- please tell me the electricity wires are connected and installed.”

Zelda gave a thumbs up, Zelda Mauve, the Sabrina Spellman of the group. Was going through her Iphone seeing that everything was settled, the water, electricity, cable, the bank and everything. “Yep! Everything is up and ready to go- who knew that the government allowed us youngsters to do this”

Sebastian ran his hand through his hair, he chuckled quietly “Is the first thing the government has ever allowed us to do. And do you think in this age, in the year of 2030. The year of grave plagues and cynical terrorism that this ever happens to us.” Sebstian spoke as he grabbed his backpack and put on his mask. The mask was a requirement whenever exiting or leaving a building into the outside world. The air was slightly odd and smelly as it was still relieving from a pandemic. The rest put on their mask, Cynthia and Zelda putting on their gloves. Cordell, the boy next to Sebasian tapped on his friend's shoulder.

“Would you like to go to my house afterwards? Or you gotta go to work?” Cordell asked but Sebstian shook his head. 

“Gotta head to work. You know the job” Sebastian spoke a bit rough and quick as he grabbed his Tony Hawk skateboard and his jansport backpack, heading to Zelda as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Zelda and Sebastian were in love. They have been for a few months. Cordell quietly sighed as he gave a smile. Cynthia and Zelda noticed their friend being a bit cautious. As Sebstian left the scene, waving goodbye to the girls as Cordell waved alongside them. Cynthia and Zelda looked at Cordell a bit worriedly. But Cordell sighed as he perked up a smile and sighed almost. Cordell told the girls that he needed some space, that he would be heading to the group home for some alone time. The girls agreed, confused but also concerned. They let Cordell act the way he was. A quiet, nonchalant warlock.

As Cordell left the building and into the streets of Starfall. Cynthia and Zelda both watched as their friend walked alone into the mist. Cynthia looked at Zelda and asked her “Do you know that he has been acting sort of strange right?”

“Yeah- we know he can be full of himself. But man- today was weird.” Zelda spoke quietly “Did you know he has a crush on Sebastian?” Zelda asks and Cynthia eyes perked. They know very well that Sebastian and Zelda were currently dating. Cordell is just a quiet bisexual in the wind.

“And you know this how?” Cynthia asked confusingly.  
“Well Cordell told me-” Zelda spoke quietly. “When me and Seb started dating. He came to me privately. Before we started all of this. He came to me and confessed in front of my face. Though he just says that if this was a secret between them. That Sebastian wouldn't need to know. Ya know- how that we`ve all started jobs but still learning our craft. It has been hard for him. He has been lonely for many years”  
Cynthia scoffed “Talk about being the main character…” she muttered but then went back to her bubbly smile “Welp! Imma upload it to the net now. Hopefully people can come along…” Cynthia then grabbed her things and exited the home. Zelda was quite soft but she smiled and continued going to work.  
___

As the night fades. The town of Starfall, United States of America. A town mostly of 4 residents. A town that 4 young adults decide to create. Residents of warlocks and witches. Mostly wanting to start a coven of some sort of they get this published to the web.

The radius of the town was fairly small and also fairly to regular size. Filled with many things, that are abandoned but also quite furnished. They had many things, like a church, grocery store, library, small restaurants you name it. Starfall also had many abandoned fancy places, like a theater stage, a courtyard greenhouse, and a gigantic mansion that the four young adults currently live in. Starfall was a small mysterious town, funded by the government. Introducing the four leaders of this pursue so call coven. The Coven of Starfall.


End file.
